Wavern Academy
by eureureong1004
Summary: Welcome to Wavern Academy where kids with a special ability are able to attend and live normal life. Just enjoy! Pairings are yet to be decided. Please read A/N at the first chapter.
1. Introduction o1

**A/N: I re-read the fanfic guidelines again. So it seems that I was not allowed to change the characters category. That is why chapter 3 didn't appear so I re-upload this story again. Sorry dISNEYl0ver and loverainKDRAMA.**

* * *

**Introduction o1**

* * *

Welcome to Wavern Academy. A boarding school to be exact where every student all over the world are welcome as Wavern Academy are one of the most prestigious and unique school on Earth.

Well now let us introduce our characters, shall we?

* * *

"Ouch! Watch it Kuso!"

"No, you watch it!"

The audience are chanting for two boys to fight even more. Some of them even betting which side will win. It is once again the infamous Dan Kuso starts picking up a fight. This time, his opponent is Shuji. Both have their history together and that was a long time ago.

"You never change Shuji," said Dan as he wipe of blood from the corner of his mouth. _When did he get so strong in fight?__  
_

Shuji snorted. "Speak for yourself. You always mind everyone's business."

"Unlike someone who still loves bullying others." Dan threw another punch below his opponent's abdomen.

**_"Meet Daniel Kuso a.k.a Dan. A high schooler, second year class 3. He's a typical type of guy who sometimes will end up in a fight. Dan is from Pyrus House."_**

Back in the crowds, a blunette groans inwardly with her both fist clench tightly. _That idiot._ "Alright everyone move!" She shouted and start making her way towards the boys while other students making a way for her. When she reach there, she starts to shout again. "Daniel Kuso!"

"Not now Runo!" said Dan, still fighting Shuji. "Kind of busy here!"

"Oh look, your little girlfriend to the rescue," Shuji purposely mocking Dan by continuing, "And I thought you are a man."

"Alright that's it!"

"Do I have to use Tigrerra on you guys?" Runo practically asking herself since non of the boys would hear her.

**_"Runo Misaki, a bluenette from Haos House. She can get a little bossy and one thing you must know about her is that don't ever getting on her nerves. High schooler, second year class 2."_**

Light bulb! Shuji smirk. "Hey Dan. Why don't you and I having a Bakugan battle?"

"You're on!" Dan pointed to Shuji dramatically.

"WILL SOMEONE BE QUIET?! I CAN'T EVEN HAVE MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Everyone turns their head to a tan skinned girl named Julie. "Don't tell me its Dan again?"

"Whoa Julie!" Dan began to panic. "No, it's not whats it like! You see Shuji started first and-"

"Don't give any excuses Dan. You're a high schooler, sheesh! Runo, will you keep your boyfriend under control?" Julie said in frustration, she's currently wearing her pink pyjamas.

**_"Meet Julie Makimoto, a second year class 1 student also a from Subterra house. Don't let her bubbly personality fool you as she is actually smart. She got a temper that can rival Runo's but she have a kind heart. If you are a guy, don't let her drag you to a mall."_**

Runo blushed at Julie's statement. "I am having Dan's under control here Julie!" Runo groaned, turns her head to her boyfriend then pinching Dan by the ear and drags him all the way inside the building.

Julie noticed Marucho is holding a handycam. "And what do you think you're doing Marucho?" she asked while placing her hands on her hips, leaning closer to Marucho who is much shorter than her.

"Well nothing. I was just thinking of recording the last night of our holiday before the first day of school starts tomorrow," Marucho answered smoothly.

"Oh is it?"

"I did your introduction, also Runo's and Dan's," Marucho was about to put the camera down but Julie snatch it from him. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Just a minute Marucho, I just wanted to do your introduction~" Julie starts to point the lens to Marucho's direction. _**"Okay. This lovely young boy here is Marucho Marukura. Trust me, he's actually one year younger than me. First year class 1. A prodigy! Wait what else? Oh yeah he's from Aquos House."** _She then turns the camera around, **_"Julie's here, I hope Marucho did better one my introduction. See you soon! Bye!"_**She winked and give a flying kiss.

"Are you done Julie? Can I have it back now please?"

"Okay but you're better let me borrow it again for tomorrow," Julie handed the handycam back to Marucho.

The blond raised his eyebrow. "Sure but why?"

Julie winked. "You'll see."

* * *

Now as for the title of this story, I couldn't find a better name than Wavern Academy. Sorry but I ran out of ideas.

No flames please!


	2. Introduction o2

**Introduction o2**

* * *

After the first day of school ceremony and a long speech from the school's principle, the students are allowed to go back to their respective classroom. The principle giving the students a free class today so everyone can enjoy themselves before actual classes starts tomorrow.

Students who are in a club are busy building up posters for recruiting new members. Athletes are at the outdoor stadium, training for their upcoming sport events and some of the male students are out there at the field, playing soccer. Some rather enjoy themselves at the school garden or at the roof or even chilling out in their own classroom and so on.

One particular silver haired girl, walking around the campus with a handycam on her right hand. She spotted her first target, she quickly turn on the recording mode and ran up to her victim.

**_"Hello everyone! This is Julie again and for today's first victim - I mean first interviewee is non other than Shun Kazami! Say hello_** **Shun," **_Julie pointed the camera towards Shun who's wearing a confuse expression._

"Um... what is this Julie?"

_**"Anyways, Shun here is third year class 2!"** _Julie continues, obviously ignoring Shun's question._**"And also this year's president of the Ventus House! So, how does it feel Shun?"**_

"I'm busy Julie, just leave." Shun left after giving his statement.

Julie pouts. _**"As you can see folks. Shun is rather a cold person but girls can't help but to fall in love with that type of guy. Of course he got the looks but unfortunately it doesn't work on me because I have my own hubby~ And now on to the next victi- I mean interviewee."**_

Julie walks around the building until she found Chan Lee who is now the president of Pyrus house. **_"So, is it true that you're dating the Aquos President, Klaus von Hertzon?"_**

"Huh?"

_**"Just be honest, I promise I won't tell anyone."**_

"Trust me Julie, I don-"

**_"Don't lie Chan, you two are always together. And if you're not then *gasp* are you dating Shun then?"_**

"W-wait now, what? Julie this is ridiculous." Chan Lee was about to turn around but Julie quickly stops her.

**_"So it's Shun huh?"_**

Chan Lee rolled her eyes. She pull her arms away from Julie's grasp and quickly make a run for it.

Her next victim was Klaus, she found him at the library. She did a quick introduction about him and asking him the same question like she did to Chan Lee. Klaus took this rather offended, "I can tell you that Chan and I are just mere close friends and nothing more."

_**"Oh really?"** _Julie said doubtfully.

"Julie, if you really respect your senior, just do as I say and leave."

"Fine. Fine. Sheesh. The class won't start until tomorrow y'kno?" Julie mumbled the last part.

This time her victim are two in one. She spotted Alice and Joe walking together at the hallway.

**_"Well well well look who's here? The platonic lover! Joe and Alice. What are you two doing today?"_**

"Uh...What are you doing Julie?" Alice asked. "And did you just call us platonic lover?"

_**"Well aren't you?"**_Julie asked teasingly. _**"Anyways, both of them are third year class 1. Joe is the president of Haos House while Alice is the president of Darkus House. Kind of match aren't they? Dark and light *sighs dreamily*"**_

Joe chuckled. "That's funny Julie, hey you know what? You can just made a story out of it for this year's play."

"No thanks but I already decide which play we're going to perform this year. Maybe I'll do it next year. Now continue on with the interview." Julie zoomed to both of the seniors. _**"You know Joe, most boys are jealous of your position to be close to Alice. Do you realize that?"**_

"Should I?" Joe asked which made Julie facepalmed. "Anyways Julie, we're kind of busy right now. We're going to have a meeting with other house's president. See you later." Joe took Alice's hand with him and drag her away.

"See? You guys are holding hands, people will misunderstand you know!" Julie shouted but neither of her senior bother to reply her back. "I just interviewed few people and non of them seems to answer my questions." Julie sighed. _**"Julie out."**_

* * *

Introduction 02 supposed to be publish at the same time as chapter 1! Did I forgot to add it or the system only allows one chapter per time? Maybe its me.

Now before you start a fire...I made Joe and Alice having platonic love sorry but it just popped up in my head.

**dISNEYl0ver ! **the first person to review! thank you so much! like I said in the summary the pairings are yet to be decided well except DanXRuno and BillyXJulie. Just cross your fingers and hope that I make your favorite pairings come together! ^^

Just read and enjoy! No flames please!

Review or follow is much appreciated!

Arigatou!

eureureong~


	3. WA o1

**WA o1**

* * *

Now I shall tell you about the school's uniforms. Basically all students wearing white button down shirt with their respective house emblem at the left side of their uniform chest. Black pants for male students and plaid skirt for female students. Their tie is in dark blue color.

* * *

"We have to vote? And I thought the result will be obvious," Dan said after he read the paper that his homeroom teacher gave to the whole class in first period.

Runo shrugs. "I don't know but they just follow the school's rules. It's better to vote anyway." She tapped her pen on Dan's table. It's lunch time now and Runo went to Dan's class with the same paper her homeroom teacher gave her.

It has been a week since their school starts and now, the students have to vote on which one of the five candidates are perfect or rather suitable to be this year's school president. The five candidates are Klaus von Hertzon, Joe Brown, Shun Kazami, Daisy Makimoto, and Chan Lee.

"I don't see Alice name in it," Dan said.

"She said that she's not really interested in it. Besides, she admits she's not the leader type," Runo answered. "I bet everyone will vote for Joe since his grandfather is the one who built and started this Academy. But then there is Klaus, well he's kind of fit but I don't think Shun is a leader type. Chan Lee is rather strict and Daisy is okay. Gosh! I don't know whom I wanna vote!" She bang her head on the table.

"Done!" Dan cheered.

"Wait, whom do you vote?" Runo asked curiously.

"Not gonna tell you." Dan smiled as he folding the paper.

"Just tell me Dan."

"VOTE FOR DAISY! PLEASE VOTE FOR DAISY EVERYONE!" Julie's voice can be heard from the corridor, handing fliers to everyone. She then spotted her two best friend. "Hey guys, still voting? Please vote for my sister, okay?"

"Yeah sure," said Runo try to make Julie happy. "But Dan already made his decision."

"Oh really? Who is it Dan?" Julie asked Dan.

"Nope. Not gonna tell you. I have a bet with the other guys and the winner will get to boss the losers around for three month," Dan grins looking as if he's going to win the bet. "Now, will you excuse me ladies, I'm gonna hand this in. Laters!"

"Ugh...boys with their stupid bets." Runo starts to tap her pen on Dan's table again.

"If you haven't decide on anyone, just vote for Daisy ok?" Julie winked. "Joe's okay too but in the end, all of us will vote for our own House President. Now, I'll just continue handing out some fliers, see ya after school."

"No I can't, I'm having cooking club later."

"That's alright. At the dorm then?"

"Sure, bye." Runo waved Julie goodbye before looking back at the paper. "All students will vote for their own House President huh? So does that mean I'll choose Joe?" After long hour of thinking, Runo have decided on one. She chose..._Joe Brown_.

* * *

Shun facepalmed when he saw posters of himself created by his fanclubs. The posters said; '_Vote for Shun Kazami!' _Then he saw Komba spreading some fliers with the help of his Ventus Bakugan, Harpus.

Bakugan is a spirit living inside of a person. They act as your guardian and a friend throughout your life. There are six different types of Bakugan; Pyrus (fire), Haos (light), Subterra (earth), Darkus (dark), Aquos (water), and Ventus (wind) They can be seen when the person summons it out. The only time they can be summon is during simulation practise as it is dangerous for normal people to see it.

"Komba." Shun approach his junior.

"Ah! Master Shun! It's so great to see ya!" Komba smiled when he sees his _Master, _much to Shun annoyance. "Me and the girls from your fanclubs are helping you out. Don't you worry Master Shun, you'll definitely going to win, I just know it."

Shun was about to say something until Joe came, "Whoa, he still calls you _Master, _Shun?"

The black haired groans. "Don't say that, it irritates me a lot."

"You!" Komba pointed to Joe. "Just because your grandfather own this school, that doesn't mean everyone will vote for you, you got that?" Komba huffed before turn his attention to Shun. "Excuse me while I spreading these papers Master Shun." The first year bowed and left, he didn't forget to give Joe a deadly glare though.

Shun sighs. "Sorry about that. I was about to scold him about summoning his Bakugan out in the open."

"Nah. That's okay. You're not the only one having a fan problem." Joe chuckled. "Well see ya, I promise to meet Alice at the library."

"Sometimes I just don't get what is your relationship with her."

"Why? Curious?" Joe smirked.

"You wish."

Joe laughed. "Alright, see you back at the dorm."

* * *

"After one week of voting, the school president has been decided and the winner is..._Julie Makimoto!_"

The Subterra students cheered and congratulate their House President on her win. Julie hugged her older sister tightly. "Congrats sis!"

"Thank you Julie," Daisy hugged back. "I appreciate your help but can you put it down a notch next time?"

Julie blushed. "Well I'll try."

"What?! No!" Dan wailed. "How does this happen? It should be Joe!"

"Wait, you voted for Joe?" Runo asked.

"Duh! It's quite obvious doesn't it?"

"Yes! I won the bet!" Billy pumped his fist to the air. "Take that losers!"

Marucho sighs. "I should have known not to bet on anyone."

A voice started to speak in Marucho's mind, it was his Bakugan, Preyas. _'Told you not to agree on the bet but did you listen? Noooo.'_

_"You're the one who forced me to!" _Marucho scolded back with mind.

_'Oh did I? My apologies then.'_

"Ow-ow-ouch!" Marucho heard Dan is screaming in pain, when he look around, he saw Chan Lee took Dan by the ear. "I'm sorry Senior Chan! I was going to vote for you but the others made me to vote for him. No! Not my arm!"

"The wisest thing for a person who did wrong is just to keep their mouth shut." Chan said darkly.

Students who voted for other candidates beside their own House President, close their mouth shut. Fearing that their president will punish them just like what Chan does to Dan.

"I don't think it sounds about right Chan," said Klaus.

Chan Lee didn't bother to hear him and continue to punish Dan. Julie on the other hand, scolds her boyfriend for betting as if Billy wasn't sincere enough to voted for her sister.

* * *

Okay guys, if you're curious why I update rather quickly is because I have a lots of free time before my next semester starts in three weeks. I wanna cry...I demand for more holiday!

My holiday actually starts on January but i have important things to do since it's really really really important. Well now it's finally over!

Have any of you read my profile? Just asking.

**loverainKDRAMA: **thank you so much for reading and review my story, I really appreciate it. After re-watching Bakugan season 1, I really miss them and Alice too. Haha I really enjoy writing about Julie, she's sweet and funny ^^. Ohhhh... a Shun X Alice fan? Well lets find out in future chapters okay? Remember I haven't decided on other pairings yet. Love your guest name by the way!

Should I start to get serious for the next chapter?

Well lets find out!

Review or follow this story ^^

eureureong~


	4. WA o2

**WA o2**

* * *

**A/N: **Imagine Shun's hair in this story is short just like in Season 2. I really prefer Shun with short hair. Yup, he looks cooler that way.

* * *

It wasn't easy for the first two months on becoming both House and School President at the same time. There are lots of things to be taken care off. The previous school president must have purposely leave some unfinished work for her. She appointed Klaus to be the vice president, so her work becoming less of a burden.

She sighed. "I can't believe I signed up for this job."

Klaus chuckled from his desk. "Tired?"

"You have no idea."

"The campus will be over soon," Klaus said as he look at his wristwatch. "Should we get going?"

Daisy agreed and both of them start to pack up, putting away the documents to their respective place. "I just want to visit that new cafe that my friends talking about. But they're quite busy with their assignments now."

"You mean the cafe at the opposite of Italian restaurant?"

"Yes! Wait. You've been there before?"

Klaus shook his head. "Not yet. How about we go there right now? You don't have any plans after this right?"

Daisy thought about it for a moment. "Sure! But you'll have to pay for the foods and drinks."

Klaus scowled. "Aren't you the one who supposed to be paying?"

Daisy giggles, it is rare to see Klaus scowling. "The rest of the members aren't here. If they are, the treat is on me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well lets go. The bus will be here soon."

After they reach their destination and getting their orders, they overheard two male high school students from different school mentioning about Bakugan.

"Bakugan Battle?" the one with the glasses asked. "What is that?"

"It's an underground tournament held every Saturday night," the blond haired said. "I overheard it when I passed by some kids at the alley during the night."

"And what were you doing there at night time?"

"Uhh...anyways, I don't know much about it but I followed the people who went there to their hideout but you need special passes before the guards can let you in."

"Excuse me, where is this secret hideout you were saying?" Klaus asked, interrupting their conversation. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping but could you tell me more about it?"

"Sorry dude, I think they changed their venue the second time I went there." The blond apologized again.

Klaus thanked him then went back to his seat.

"An underground tournament..." Daisy said, thinking. "Could it be the students from our school might have something to do with it?"

"We need to investigate it," Klaus suggested.

Daisy nodded. "But we shouldn't get the teachers involved."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Positive."

Bakugan battle are not allowed to be held outside the academy as it will create damage to the city and all normal people will get hurt if it's out of control. And Daisy have to solve it fast. "We need to tell the rest about this," which Daisy meant, the other student council members.

* * *

**Baku Corner!**

_**Preyas**_: Hey kids! It's your favorite Aquos Bakugan; Preyas! It looks like I'm the first Bakugan that made an appearance so far in this story -

_**Harpus**_: No you're not! I was the first one!

_**Preyas**_: But you didn't even say a word! That makes me the first one.

_**Tigrerra**_: Enough talking Preyas. We should explain our readers about the 'Baku Corner'.

*Harpus & Preyas currently having an argument at the back*

_**Tigrerra**_: *sighs* The 'Baku Corner' is where you can ask us some questions and us Bakugan will answer them for you!

_**Preyas:** _No funny stuff okay?

_**Harpus:**_Help! I can't swim!

* * *

Sorry, I was only able to update one chapter for today. You see, my parents just moved to new apartment and I came to help them unpack. It was tiring! I can't believe we have so many stuff! Why do we have so many plates and kitchen appliance mom?!

Nothing interesting on this chapter though.


	5. WA o3

**WA o3**

* * *

Marucho noticed his roommate was acting strange this past three weeks. Akira would be missing every Saturday night and he would come back the next morning. Marucho tried to ask Akira about it but the red head told him not to worry and would lie on his bed looking all worn out.

It was until Daisy told him and the rest of the council members about the 'Bakugan Battle'. Marucho is a member of student council and acts as the treasurer. Surprisingly Akira went out early in the morning today.

The blond couldn't help but worry that Akira might involve in the underground tournament and he decided to stalk him. Marucho geared himself with some gadgets he invented himself.

Marucho saw Alice when he enters the bus.

"Hey Alice! Are you going to the city?" Marucho greets Alice and taking a seat next to her.

"Well this is the only bus going to city," Alice replied.

"Oh right, I know that," Marucho smiled sheepishly. "Are you having a date with Joe?"

"Huh?" Alice blushed slightly. "No. Why did you ask that?"

"Well you dressed up pretty good today."

Alice is wearing pastel green skirt that reaches just right above her knees and white short-sleeve white shirt and a thin belt around her waist. It was obvious why Marucho would ask that.

"Really? Well no, I'm meeting up with my aunt since she came here to visit me," said Alice. "How about you Marucho? I have never seen you wearing a hat before."

"Well uh..." Marucho touched his cap. He thought he should wear something casual so that he won't get suspicious but Alice is right, he never wears a cap in his life. "I was thinking I should try wearing it once in a while." He laughed nervously.

After parting ways with Alice, Marucho opens up his tracker device. The red dot indicates Akira's whereabouts. "Hmm...I guess I'm lucky today. He's just right around the corner."

Following the map on the tracking device, he ended up in a fast food restaurant. "A restaurant? Is he meeting up with someone here?"

'_A date maybe?' _said Preyas.

"Let's find out." Marucho spotted Akira with some people he never met. He ordered a drink at the counter then grabbing a seat not too far away from Akira's.

His roommate didn't act anything out of ordinary so far but he couldn't let his guard down.

"Senior Marucho?"

Marucho snapped his head to the voice direction. He saw a girl sitting at the opposite of his table. The blond narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the girl. She has long orange hair tied in a ponytail and has purple eyes. "Nene?"

'_Busted,' _said Preyas.

Nene is Shuji and Akira's younger sister. She's currently attending Wavern Academy's Middle School.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Marucho asked.

"No, what are you doing here?" Nene ask him back.

"W-well I just following Aki – I mean went out for a stroll." Unlucky for him, Nene caught the first part of his sentence.

Nene raised an eyebrow. "You're following my brother? Are you his stalker?"

"No!"

"Then why following him?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'_Isn't he Akira's roommate, Nene?'_ Nene's Bakugan, Ravenoid began to speak in her mind.

"_Yeah, so?" _Nene answered Ravenoid.

'_Maybe he knows something about Akira. Let's talk to him properly and find out what he knows about your brother strange behaviour,' _said Ravenoid.

Nene groaned and moved herself to Marucho's table. "Hey," she called out to Marucho with a hint of rudeness. "Does my brother acting strange lately?"

"You noticed?"

The girl nods. "My brother, Shuji told me to talk to him since Akira won't say anything to him. But Akira won't tell me a thing. So I decided to follow him."

Marucho told her that he also couldn't get anything from Akira and he was worry.

"So you put a tracker on him?" Nene blinked. "I never expected that from you though Senior Marucho." She smiled rather teasingly.

* * *

"How about this Alice?" Alice's aunt holds up a midnight blue dress. "Does it look good on me?"

"Aunt Clara, that's the sixth dress," said Alice, she is sitting on a small sofa in a clothing store. "And this is the fourth clothing store we've visit so far." Not to mention they went to three different shoe stores earlier.

"Oh stop complaining Alice," her aunt doesn't seem to notice how tired he niece is. "I promise we'll have lunch after this."

'_And lunch starts about half-an-hour ago. I don't know why woman have lots energy for shopping,' _Alpha Hydranoid shook his head.

"_Let her be Hydranoid, she never gets to shop back in Russia because of Uncle Ben. Just give her a chance. And not all woman are shopaholic," _said Alice. Although her Bakugan has evolved to Alpha Hydranoid since last year, she still calls him Hydranoid.

"Thank you and come again Ma'am," said the cashier woman to Clara.

"Oh I will," Clara smiled.

'_And I won't be there when it happens.'_

"All done! Now let's go Alice dear~" said Clara while holding five boxes of her new shoes stacks up on her arms and two shopping bags, even Alpha Hydranoid doesn't know how she manage to carry those.

"Wait Aunt Clara, you'll – " before Alice could stop her aunt, Clara accidently bumped into a person outside the shop and fell to the ground along with the boxes. "Fall." Alice hurried to her auntie's side and help her up. She was about to help the other person when she noticed who it was. "Shun?"

"Alice?"

"Is he your friend Alice?" Clara gasped. "I'm so sorry about that. Here let me help you up."

"I'm so sorry Shun," Alice apologized even though she was not at fault.

"It's alright Alice, really," said Shun while fixing up his clothes.

"No it's not," Clara shook her head. "How about you join us for lunch? It'll be my treat."

"Huh?"

* * *

Wow. Nene just came out of nowhere!

**Zikret Aydenteti**: I know how you feel. That's the problem I always face every time I want to write a fic. Hope you have the time to write and upload them ;)

Hmm... after reading the reviews, It looks like most of you guys prefer Alice with Shun. Maybe I should start write a fanfic about them...just saying! hehehe

Well lets see how it ends okay?

And about how Hydranoid evolved, it will be soon reveal in the future chapters!

eureureong~


	6. WA o4

**WA o4**

* * *

A lunch with her aunt is her initial thought but not with Shun. To Alice surprise, her schoolmate and her aunt are conversing well. Alice just kept quiet the whole time, not because she was shy, it was because of Shun's behavior in front of her aunt.

_'He's...smiling,' _thought Alice. The Shun she knows from school rarely smile, no, he never smile and he sounds more polite when he speaks with her aunt. _'Why he act so different?'_

Clara was having a good time talking to Shun. "So you're not in the same class with Alice." She then shift her eyes to Alice, "You never told me there's such a handsome guy in your school."

"Huh? I don't think that I -"

"Come on, don't tell me that Shun is not attractive to you," she smiled and Alice knows that smile.

The redhead wished that her aunt won't start teasing her about boys. Alice look at Shun who isn't faze to Clara's word. _'He looks so calm. Maybe he went through this before.'_

"Do you have any girlfriend Shun?"

_'There she goes,' _said Alpha Hydranoid. _'Acting like a matchmaker again.'_

"No, I don't." A simple answer from Shun.

Clara 'oh'-ed. "Focusing on your academics, am I right? Same goes to Alice. She never have any boyfriend all her life and to be honest I'm fine with that. I was just hoping that Joe would just ask her out."

Alice almost choke her drink. "Aunt Clara!"

"Oh, hush Alice, don't raise your voice on the table," Clara scolded. "Then again, I don't mind find someone for her. What do you think Shun?"

Shun can only shrug his shoulders. Not a minute later he received a phone call. "Yes?...You did?...Alright send me the address." He hangs up then turn to Clara. "I'm sorry Mrs. Gehabich but I have to leave now."

"Eh? Why?"

"It's an urgent matter and thank you for the lunch." He bowed before running off.

"W-wait!" It was too late, he's gone. Clara pouts, "It's not everyday I could have lunch with handsome guy."

"Remember your husband Ben, Aunt Clara?" Alice asked.

Clara winked. "He's the only perfect for me."

Alice sighed mentally. _'Sometimes I wonder what Uncle Ben see in her.'_

* * *

Marucho and Nene still following Akira from behind. This time, the red head lead them into a music store.

"I think I lost my doubt about him," said Marucho.

Nene hushed him. "Shh! He'll hear us."

Marucho rolled his eyes, both of them are standing outside the music store, not inside it.

"Hmm..." Nene was deep in thought. "If he is joining the underground tournament, why does he spent his time strolling around the city when he suppose to be training? I know he lacks in tactics and strategy and he knows this himself." The girl looked worry. "Then why he spending so much time relaxing?"

She was hoping for Marucho to say something but she can't feel his presence around her. "Senior Marucho?" When Nene look around, Marucho was inside the store, holding a CD album, his eyes shine brightly.

"I can't believe I actually found JJ Dolls' new album!" Marucho said with a lots of excitement.

Nene crossed her arms with a scowl plaster across her face. "If you're forgetting something, we're on a mission. Not to buy a CD of some lame idols."

"They're not lame! JJ Dolls are the best idols of the century!"

"Oh please, they can't sing or dance well. The only thing they know how to pose for the cameras."

"Don't say anything bad about them!" Marucho glared at her. "You don't even know anything about them."

"Oh yeah fanboy? Do they even - !" Nene quickly close Marucho's mouth with her hand and drag him behind the cashier counter.

Marucho struggles, trying to free from her grasp.

"Shh! He's leaving," she whispered.

When Akira left the music store, they come out from their hiding place and start to follow him but they didn't expect to bump into their orange haired senior.

"Alice?"

* * *

And that's all for this chapter!

Wish I could continue this tomorrow. So sleepy...

Sorry not much romance stuff!

mehrong~ ;p

I have everything planned for the next chapter. Stay tune to find out.

eureureong~


	7. WA o5

**WA o5**

* * *

"Alice?"

Yes, it was Alice but she looks like she was in a hurry. "Oh, hi Marucho. I'm busy - see you later!"

Marucho didn't even got a chance to apologize or even ask her where she was going. Nene however was furious, "Now we lost Akira!" she groans. "What are you waiting for? Track him now!"

* * *

A young woman with the name of Mira is leaning against her motorcycle, waiting for someone in another three minutes or so she thought. "You're early." She smiled, looking friendly much to Shun's taste.

"I told you to send me the address." He doesn't look happy.

"I'm sorry, I had too," said Mira. "Like I said before, my school may be involve in this and I need to investigate it right away."

Shun crossed his arms. "Just get this thing done. When we found the location, I expect you not to get in my way."

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Mira puts on her helmet then threw Shun another one. "Hop on," she said in commanding tone.

Shun raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Fine, you drive and I'll give the direction."

The young man was glad that Mira would understand on how embarrassing it will be if a girl who is the one driving the motorcycle. After Shun turn on the vehicle's engine, he gives a sign to Mira. Mira quickly position herself behind Shun and hugs him by his waist. "Don't get too comfortable."

"Oh, I won't." Mira smiled. "Hurry, they'll start around this early evening."

* * *

_Earlier, after having lunch with her aunt, Alice saw Dan and Runo walking in front of her when she's on her way back to the dorm. She was going to greet them but halts when she overheard their conversation._

_"This time, I won't lose," said Dan confidently._

_"Do you really want to fight with him again?" Runo shook her head. "Both of you are about the same level but he was more smarter in strategy."_

_"I've been practicing," he grinned._

_"You better win or else the point of training with me and Tigrerra will be pointless."_

_"Don't worry Runo, this time I'll beat him!"_

_"Keep your voice down will you?" Runo clamps his mouth with her hands. "What if someone hears us?"_

_"Nah, none of these people knows about the Bakugan Tournament anyways."_

_Dan's statement took Alice by surprise. So Dan and Runo involve in the underground tournament, Daisy told her about it since she trusted Alice. But what's more disappointing part is that she thought her juniors are not involve in this especially those two._

She had follow them through the dark alley, carefully walks behind them so that she won't get caught. It was a long walk until she realize that she was at the outskirts of town. There are no buildings, just trees covering the areas. Dan and Runo kept walking until they reach an old shack. Alice stops her track and quickly hides herself behind one of the trees.

Alice watches as Dan and Runo are talking to one of the two guards who guarding the door. After confirming their identification, the guards allows them to enter.

"There must be a basement and those guards looks like a highschooler," said Alice, mostly to herself. "I never seen them in school though."

_'Maybe they are from different academy?' _said Alpha Hydranoid. _'You know like Vestroia?'_

"Maybe you're right. But should I go in? I don't know how to get in though. Did we have to show an invitation card?" Alice thought for a while. "Wait since I'm here, should I call Daisy and the others? Or should I try to barge in first? No, it will be dangerous. Hmm...what do you think Hydranoid. Maybe if I could flirt like Julie maybe they will let me in and - "

"Man, you talk too much."

Alice shrieks as a voice spooked her. Before she could scream, a hand covers Alice's mouth.

"Calm down Alice. It's me."

Alice blinks, looking at the stranger's eyes. She have calm herself down as it was only Shun, he let go of his hand. "Shun? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," said Shun.

"I followed Dan and Runo..."

"Dan?" Shun raised an eyebrow. He snorts. "Why am I not that surprise?"

"What about you? How do you know about this place?" Alice asked curiously.

"Mira got good informants and," Shun turns around and found that Mira is not there. "Mira? Where is that girl?"

"You mean that girl?" said Alice, pointing towards the shack's direction.

Mira is talking to the two guards, more like flirting with them and it looks like those two are falling for her charms. Mira gave Shun a thumbs up which cause Shun to shook his head disapprovingly. "Let's go then."

When they enter the shack, it looks like Alice's guess are right. There is a stairs that leads them to the basement. Inside, there are lots of teenagers around their age are hanging out. Shun, Mira, and Alice didn't expect for the basement could be almost as huge as their school, at least that is what they thought.

Alice feels uncomfortable about the surrounding. It was dark but there are disco lights that made her feel like she was in some kind of a night club and there are lots of boys. Shun notice her uneasiness, "Are you okay with this? I can send you back-"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine," said Alice, smiling to show that she's okay.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Shun rubs his temple, it's obvious she's not fine with the surrounding especially when Alice saw a couple kissing at the corner of the room. He takes off his green jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Wear it. If you don't want the guys to take a good look at you."

His jacket looks bigger on her and it reaches down below her knees, at least it covers up most of her body. Why did she have to wear skirt today anyway?

"Okay, I'm going to see if I find someone I recognize," said Mira.

Shun nods. "We should be looking for Dan and Runo."

Alice agreed. "Call us if you need help," she said to Mira.

"I will, see ya! Oh wait, you can try find your friend by the counter over there. They'll tell you which simulation room they are in."

"Thanks, bye," Alice waves Mira goodbye. "She's nice," she commented to Shun.

"You could say that," he said with a shrug. "Lets find those two idiots."

"So, what we'll do after we find them and the others?"

"We'll tell Daisy and since Vestroia kids are involve, we'll ask Daisy to call their student president."

"You're not planning to beating up Dan and the others until she comes?"

"We'll see."

* * *

I'm sorry. I suppose to update this yesterday but there were no internet connection! I'm sorry, please forgive me

At least I update it kay?


End file.
